Ujian Memiliki Taehyung
by MY Yeon
Summary: Taehyung itu so fucking sexy, dan so fucking naughty jika Jungkook boleh menambahkan. / BTS Bangtan Boys / KookV AllxV


_**"Taehyung itu so fucking sexy, dan so fucking naughty jika Jungkook boleh menambahkan. / BTS Bangtan Boys / KookV AllxV "**_

* * *

 **.**

 **"Ujian Memiliki Taehyung"**

 **author : MY Yeon**

 **= MY Yeon hanya memiliki ceritanya, tak dapat memiliki mereka meski menangis darah sekalipun =**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung itu so fucking sexy, dan so fucking naughty jika Jungkook boleh menambahkan. Pemuda cantik yang kini menjabat status sebagai kekasihnya.

Ada kebanggaan tersendiri ketika akhirnya Jungkook berhasil menaklukan Taehyung. Pertama, tentu saja karena Taehyung cantik. Kedua, karena ia menggairahkan. Dan ketiga, tidak mengecewakan di ranjang.

Namun di balik rasa bangganya, Taehyung selalu saja membuatnya khawatir. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menyadari betapa menggodanya dirinya bahkan ketika ia tengah terdiam sekalipun. Apalagi jika sedang tertidur. Jungkook harus menyembunyikannya dari siapapun atau akan ada yang berniat memperkosanya.

Seperti saat ini. Taehyung sedang merasa bosan. Ia berulangkali berguling di karpet, menyandarkan wajahnya ke sofa, bahkan sampai nungging-nungging tidak jelas. Jungkook berusaha menghentikannya, tapi percuma saja. Jadi Jungkook hanya bisa duduk manis di atas sofa sembari mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Ada Jimin duduk di dekat Taehyung, tengah menunduk sembari memainkan ponselnya. Jungkook tahu ia tidak sedang memainkan game apapun, melainkan tengah memfoto Taehyung untuk ia jadikan bahan main solonya di kamar mandi nanti. Biar saja. Biar nanti Jungkook celupkan ponselnya sekalian ke dalam bathtub biar tahu rasa.

Sementara tak jauh dari sana, Hoseok berdiri di dekat kulkas. Namja hyper yang satu ini bahkan terang-terangan menatapi bokong semok Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook ingin sekali mencolok matanya.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Sayang?" panggilnya. Taehyung menoleh, masih dalam posisi nungging, menyangga dagunya kemudian menatap Jungkook polos dan berkedip. Jungkook harus mati-matian menahan pita suaranya agar tidak menggeram lalu menghabisi Taehyung di tempat.

"Keluar yuk?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. Menolak Jungkook tanpa suara kemudian beranjak dari karpet yang telah berubah menjadi sarangnya. Jungkook baru saja akan mendesah lega mengetahui jika Taehyung berhenti bergerak random dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun agaknya Tuhan belum mengijinkannya untuk merasa tenang karena bukan kamarnya yang Taehyung tuju melainkan kamar Yoongi. Jungkook segera melesat menyusulnya karena jika Taehyung mendekati Yoongi, maka hal-hal yang akan terjadi tidak akan jauh dari-

-Yoongi memeluknya di ranjang. Mengapitnya di antara dada dan dinding yang berada di belakang Taehyung. Keduanya terpejam, tapi Jungkook yakin sekali jika otak kotor Yoongi sama sekali tidak hanya tertidur diam.

"Keluar dari kamarku, Jungkook. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya. Biarkan Taehyung tidur nyaman di sini."

Nyaman katamu? Jungkook hanya bisa memaki Yoongi dalam hati.

"Dia akan tidur bersamaku, hyung. Ayo Tae, ku gendong."

"Tidak mau!" Taehyung memekik, menepis lengan Jungkook dan memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi sebagai gantinya. Yoongi menyeringai mendapati wajah Taehyung mengusak di lehernya.

"Pelukan Yoongi hyung nyaman. Aku akan tidur nyenyak."

Jungkook mendelik. "Jadi menurutmu pelukanku tidak nyaman?"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, dan seringai Yoongi berubah menjadi senyuman manis nan menggoda. Menggoda Jungkook untuk mendaratkan bokong panci ke sana.

"Ya. Tubuhmu keras."

"Apa?!" Jungkook berteriak tidak terima. "Kau bilang tubuhku bagus, membuatmu bergairah dan ingin menunggangiku tiap kali melihatnya!" ucapan Jungkook yang tidak terkontrol membuat pipi Taehyung memerah. Antara malu dan marah. Yoongi yang kebetulan mendapati ekspresi menggemaskan Taehyung saat ini sampai tak rela mengedipkan matanya.

"NAMJOON HYUNG!" Taehyung berteriak ke arah tembok. Dari luar kamar terdengar suara benda saling menabrak, beberapa kali benda terjatuh, sampai akhirnya kepala Namjoon muncul di tengah pintu. Lengkap dengan seluruh anggota tubuhnya tentu saja.

Namjoon terengah, terbatuk sekali, kemudian berdehem sembari tetap mengatur napasnya. "Ada apa Tae, sayang?"

Taehyung dengan kejamnya menuding Jungkook dan berkata, "Seret makhluk itu keluar, hyung."

Namjoon tak perlu menyeret atau apapun itu karena Jungkook dengan tertib keluar kamar hanya karena delikan Namjoon yang lebih menyeramkan dari apapun. Seakan di balik matanya yang melotot, tersimpan kalimat, 'Turuti apa kata Taehyung atau ku bakar semua koleksi sempakmu'

Jungkook menghela napas. Itu baru 'Ujian Memiliki Taehyung part 1'. Masih banyak part lainnya yang bisa membuat dada Jungkook menjadi rata.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*bantu elus dada Jungkook *eh

oh. hai? *lambai-lambai saya ga tau musti ngomong apalagi, haha. ff lainnya masih tahap pengerjaan ya babe~. ff ini hanya keisengan MY Yeon ko, idenya saja muncul tiba-tiba (disaat saya sedang mengerjakan ff straight kolaborasi. kan parah. haha. jiwa fujoku tak kenal waktu memang, hm.)

terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampah saya ini, hehe. sampai jumpa lagi.

p.s : ff ini juga ku publish di blog pribadiku, Beyeon Fanfiction. jika menemukan di tempat lain, harap tegur 'dia' dan beritahu MY Yeon. baru-baru ini MY Yeon menemukan satu akun yang dengan seenaknya mencopas ff milikku tanpa menyertakan nama MY Yeon di sana, bahkan sumber blognya pun tidak dicantumkan., dan itu bikin aku malu. iya, aku ikut malu. karya abal saja diakui, hm.

Hari dimana saya menemukan akun itu adalah hari dimana saya mengumpat dihadapan orang banyak. sial. plagiator menjengkelkan ya.


End file.
